wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Anata O Wasurenai
' あなたを忘れません '''is the Japanese translation of the song, For Good. The title translates to ''Not Forget You. Lyrics Kangi Elphaba: 出来ない 私には　出来ない 希望の光は　あなただけ グリンダ... 二人のために あなたなら 出来るはず Glinda: 二人で　過ごした時間は 私の　大事な宝物 あなたは　大きいな力で 私の心　開いた 大空へ　羽ばたいた あなたの勇気を　忘れない 小船をいざなう　風のように 花の種　運ぶ　鳥のように 私を変えてくれたの 忘れない あなたのこと Elphaba: これきり　もう会えなくても 心は　決して離れない あなたは　明るい笑顔で 私の　心溶かした 私の夢を叶えて あなたなら　きっと 出来るはず せせらぎを分かつ　岩のように 砂の山流す　波のように 私を変えてくれたの 忘れない Glinda: 忘れない Both: あなたのこと Elphaba: ゴメン　いつも 私達　喧嘩ばかりしてた Glinda: 素直になれなかったの Both: 今は　懐かしい思い出 Glinda: 小船をいざなう　風のように Elphaba: せせらぎを分かつ　岩のように Glinda: 花の種　運ぶ　鳥のように Elphaba: 砂の山流す　波 Both: あなたは私の中で 永遠に輝き続ける Glinda: いつまでも Elphaba: いつまでも Both: 忘れない あなたを ずっと Romaji Elphaba: Dekinai Watashiniha dekinai Kibō no hikari wa anata dake Gurinda... Futari no tame ni Anatanara Dekiru hazu Glinda: Futari de sugoshita jikan wa Watashi no daijina takaramono Anata wa ōkī na chikara de Watashi no kokoro aita Ōzora e habataita Anata no yūki o wasurenai Kofune o izanau kazenoyōni Hana no tane hakobu tori no yō ni Watashi o kaete kureta no Wasurenai Anata no koto Elphaba: Kore kiri mō aenakute mo Kokoro wa kesshite hanarenai Anata wa akarui egao de Watashi no kokoro tokashita Watashinoyume o kanaete Anatanara kitto Dekiru hazu Seseragi o wakatsu iwa no yō ni Suna no yama nagasu nami no yō ni Watashi o kaete kureta no Wasurenai Glinda: Wasurenai Both: Anata no koto Elphaba: Gomen itsumo Watashitachi kenka bakari shi teta Glinda: Sunao ni narenakatta no Both: Ima wa natsukashī omoide Glinda: Kofune o izanau kazenoyōni Elphaba: Seseragi o wakatsu iwa no yō ni Glinda: Hana no tane hakobu tori no yō ni Elphaba: Suna no yama nagasu nami Both: Anata wa watashi no naka de Eien ni kagayaki tsudzukeru Glinda: Itsu made mo Elphaba: Itsu made mo Both: Wasurenai Anata o zutto English Elphaba: Can not I do not possible Light of hope just you Glinda ... For two people If you You should be able to Glinda: Two people in the time spent is My precious treasure In your large force I opened my heart It fluttered to the sky Do not forget your courage Like the wind that invites the boat Flower seeds carry like a bird It was me changed my will not forget About you Elphaba: Or may not already meet The mind never leave You are a bright smile I dissolved my heart The grant my dream to you if I'm sure You should be able to As a rock to divide the babble Like a mountain flow waves of sand It was me changed my will not forget Glinda: Will not forget Both: About you Elphaba: Sorry always It was just us quarreling Glinda: I did not accustomed obediently Both: Nostalgic memories now Glinda: Like the wind that invites the boat Elphaba: As a rock to divide the babble Glinda: Flower seeds carry like a bird Elphaba: Wave flowing mountain of sand Both: You are in my Continue shine forever Glinda: Forever and ever Elphaba: Forever and ever Both: I will not forget You much Sources *Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Kanji: Anata O Wasurenai *Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Romaji: Anata O Wasurenai Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland